The Only Girl Worth Fighting For
by Saint of the Sinners
Summary: With Chloe and Tori being the only two girls in a house of five is bad enough; but what if the girl-to-guy ratio is 2-to-6? Are Simon and Chloe meant to be, or will a few new people tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, please excuse me if this story turns out bad, it's my first official fan-fiction.

Disclaimer-I own nothing of the darkest powers series, and the songs I'm going to use in this are not mine.

*just a heads-up*- Simon & Chloe, I might add to this but there are no promises.

Chloe's POV.

"Where are you going?" _Ahh Simon. Stop it brain, so not the time._ "I need to take a shower my hair feels very grimy." "Okay, just don't use all the hot water, Derek and I still haven't taken ours yet." "Gee, I don't know if I can do that." "Ha-ha." _God, that wasn't even a real laugh and it, melted my heart. Still not the time._ "I'll see you in a bit Simon, just remember not to flush the toilet, if you do, the water will get hotter than fuck, and I'll have to hurt you." "Aye, aye, captain." he said with a mock-salute. "Now go away I have to take a shower."

I went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water; I got in and immediately felt more alive. God, did I need this. I breathed out a large sigh and took a deep breath, "_Three little birds, sat on my window.  
And they told me I don't need to worry.  
Summer came like cinnamon  
So sweet,  
Little girls double-dutch on the concrete._

_Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same  
Oh, don't you hesitate."_

Simon's POV.

I started to hear something very faint, "Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright the more things seem to change, the more they stay the same Ooh don't you hesitate." "Hey Derek, do you hear that, or am I just going insane?" "Yeah what is that?" "I don't know brother, but I do intend to find out." "I'm with you there. It's so beautiful." C'mon, let's see if Chloe hears it too."

Chloe's POV.

"_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down._

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow_."

Simon's POV.

We neared the bathroom and the song got louder, Chloe. "Derek, I know what the sound is." "Good what is it?" "I'm pretty sure it's Chloe." "Wait a second," he put his ear to the door, "Yeah it's her." "You can go back downstairs again, I'm going to stay here and listen for a bit." "Mind if I stay too? I haven't heard anything like this for a long time." "No problem, just move over though, I want to hear a little louder too."

Chloe's POV.

"_Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely, Sipping tea in the bar by the roadside,  
Don't you let those other boys fool you, Got to love that afro hair do.  
Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright  
The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.  
Don't you think it's strange?  
_

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.  
You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.  
'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake  
Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger  
When you gonna realize, that you don't even have to try any longer?  
Do what you want to. Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams, _

_Just go ahead, let your hair down.  
Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.  
Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow." _

It felt so good to let everything go. Need to save water, need to get dressed, and need food. _God, my boobs grew I don't remember my shirt be so tight. I wonder if Simon noticed, Brain stop it already! _

Simon's POV.

The door suddenly opened and Derek and I fell right on top of Chloe.

Chloe's POV.

"What the hell! Simon, Derek get off of me! What were you two doing up against the door?" "Well Simon and I, well we, I guess you could say that we-." "Derek and I heard a voice and we came up here to find out what it was, and we found that it was you and we, sort of, stood here leaning against the door and listening to you." I could feel the blush slowly creeping itself up to my cheeks, "Oh, I-I'm sorry I-I didn't know I was being so loud, I really didn't mean to, I'm so sorry." "Why are you apologizing?" "Well, for disturbing you two." "You didn't disturb me. What about you Simon?" "Me neither, in fact, it made my day." "Oh, umm okay. Well I'm going to go downstairs." "Hold on a second, you look different," _He noticed!_ "I don't know why though. What about you Derek?" "I see it, but I don't know why she's different."

Simon's POV.

We followed Chloe downstairs and went into the kitchen. "I'm going to make some eggs, do you boys want some?" "Sure." Derek and I said at the same time. She started to get together the things she needed, and when she reached up in the cabinets for a pan I noticed what was different about her; her boobs had grown.

How had I missed that? I'm not one of those guys, who only care about boobs, but a guy does notice, and it's not like she had that much to notice in the first place. But now, wow. What used to be her barely a-cups had turned into full c-cups. Damn. I glanced at Derek and noticed that he realized it too, _grr. _He is a guy, but still, _grr_.

Chloe noticed that something was up, "Are you two okay? You seem a little, I don't know, off." "Oh, nothing's wrong, are you okay Simon?" "Yeah, I'm just feeling a little warm." "Really?" she walked over and laid her hand on my forehead, "Hmm. You do feel a little warm." She walked back to the stove and continued to cook the eggs. She scraped the eggs out of the pan and onto a plate; and she brought it over to the island (counter in middle of kitchen.) "Here" she gave us each a fork, "Go ahead, and eat." "Aren't you going to have any?" "No, I have my breakfast." she showed me her plate of toast with eggs in the hole she cut out of them. "What are those?" "They're bird's eyes."

"Does anyone want orange juice?" she asked. "Yes please." She set glasses of juice in front of us. After a few minutes Derek got up to get more juice, but when he was walking back to his chair he tripped on his shoelace and spilled juice all over Chloe and her white t-shirt. "Oh my God. Chloe I am so sorry." "No, its okay, I guess that's what you get when you wear a white t-shirt."

By now, her shirt was completely see-through so you could see her white lacey bra. I could tell that Derek was thinking the same thing as I was. _ She is so hot, if I thought I was hot before I was definitely wrong now, she is TDB- third degree burns. _In fact, I was so lost in my thoughts that I had completely missed everything that Chloe was saying, "Okay Simon?" "What?" "Simon, were you even listening to me?" "Not really." "Okay. Andrew wants us to be ready at 12 o' clock. He has an announcement." "Oh, well why didn't he tell me?" "He didn't think you'd remember to tell everyone else." "Well I resent that." "Why? You can't even remember to brush your teeth in the morning." "Touché. Okay I don't resent it anymore." "Well, I need to go change out of this outfit, and its laundry day. I know I'm not going to be able to find anything I'd normally wear. But maybe I can just borrow something from Tori."

"No you won't. I don't trust you with any of my clothes." "Jesus! Don't sneak up on people like that, Tori." "What a little jumpy lately Simon?" "No."

Chloe's POV.

"Why exactly don't you trust me with your clothes?" "Because you'll stretch it out, you're way bigger than me." "Oh really, where am I bigger than you?" "I don't think you'd want me to say in front of the boys." "Why?" "It's embarrassing for you." "How is it embarrassing to me?" "Well, your seat of emotions." "Registering….oh." _She means my boobs._ "Simon, Derek, get out please." "Why do we need to get out, Chloe?" "Just go please, we need to have a private conversation, girl-to-girl." "Fine, we're out the door, we are now in the living room." "Now Tori." "Yes." "So it's not only me that noticed my sudden…growth spurt." "God no! It's also not only you and me that have noticed, either." "What do you mean?" "Oh please, I know you're not that naïve." I shrugged, "Okay Chloe, I guess you really haven't noticed." "Noticed what?" "The looks." "Okay, please elaborate." "Well, whenever I'm in the same room as you and Derek and Simon, I catch them looking at you."

"Really?" "Yes." "Oh, well, that's extremely awkward." "So well, that's why you can't borrow any of my clothing." "Okay, but I don't have anything I can really wear, I mean, it is laundry day." "Oh I'm sure you'll find something.' "I do have something I can wear, but it didn't fit me before so I'm sure it won't fit me now." "Too bad. Bye Chloe." Dang it, now I'm going to have to wear something really small, short, and tight. I went upstairs and tried to find something decent; I failed.

"Guys, come downstairs! Andrew's here and he has something to tell us."

_Here goes nothing._

Simon's POV.

"Chloe hurry up we're waiting." "Okay I'm coming." I inhaled the second she came into view. Tori started laughing, "Chloe! You weren't kidding! I-I-I can't be-believe you're actually wearing that!" "Tori shut up. Don't draw any more attention to me than I already am." "O-okay." "Anyway, Andrew wasn't there something you needed to tell us?" "Oh uh yes I do. We are going to have a few more people staying with us." "How many?" "Well Simon there are three. And they are your age." "What are their names?" "Jacques, Blake, and Griffin." "So they're all guys." Chloe said it as more of a statement than a question. "Yes, is there a problem?" "No. It's just that Tori and I will be the only chickens in the rooster house."


	2. Chapter 2

Update. Disclaimer-I own nothing except J, B, and G. simonxchloe…or is it? Please read and review. BTW: Chloe is very strong and is not exactly like she was in the books. She also speaks different languages.

Simon POV.

"Chloe hurry up we're waiting." "Okay I'm coming." I inhaled the second she came into view. Tori started laughing, "Chloe! You weren't kidding! I-I-I can't be-believe you're actually wearing that!" "Tori shut up. Don't draw any more attention to me than I already am." "O-okay." Though what Chloe was wearing was completely unlike her, she looked good. She was wearing a black, tight, tube top-ish thing, with neon blue daisy dukes over cut up leggings.

Chloe POV.

"Anyway, Andrew wasn't there something you needed to tell us?" "Oh uh yes I do. We are going to have a few more people staying with us." "How many are there?" "Well, Simon, there are three. And they are your age." "What are their names?" "Jacques, Blake, and Griffin." "So they're all guys." Chloe said it as more of a statement than a question. "Yes, is there a problem?" "No. It's just that Tori and I will be the only chickens in the rooster house." "Well aren't you two the only chickens here now as well?" "Yes but we will be two girls in a house of six guys; not exactly a girl's dream." "I see your point, well maybe I can just-"

"No I guess I don't really have a problem it'll just be a bit awkward at first but I know I'll adjust." "That's good because they're coming here today." "What time Andrew?" "Actually Chloe, they're on the doorstep." "Oh. Well I'm going to go upstairs and um lock myself in my room until my laundry is done."I started towards the stairs, "Sorry but I need you to be down here to welcome them." "Of course you do." "Come on in guys!" he yelled to the door; three very handsome boys walked in, "Okay. Now guys I want you to meet Jacques, Blake, and Griffin." The boys each nodded when he said their names. The first one, Jacques, had short, straight, black hair with red streaks, and green eyes, the second, Blake, had short waif-like black hair with blue streaks, and violet eyes, the third, Griffin, had (once again) short black hair with golden streaks, and blue eyes. All three were attractive and had features that were similar to that of Greek statues.

"Hello, I'm Blake and these are my brothers." I stuck out my hand, "Very nice to meet you." he shook it. "Elle ressemble à une prostituée, bien que je doive dire, elle capture vraiment mon attention." [She looks like a prostitute, though I must say, she does capture my attention] Oh hell no, "Griffin, comment vous peut se tenir debout là et juger la façon que je m'habille quand vous ne me connaissez pas même. En fait, si vous me connaissiez vraiment alors vous sauriez que je ne porte jamais rien comme cela; la seule raison je le porte même est parce que c'est le jour de blanchisserie." [Griffin, how can you stand there and judge the way I dress when you don't even know me. In fact, if you did know me then you'd know that I don't ever wear anything like this; the only reason I'm even wearing this is because it's laundry day.] I could tell he was very shocked at the fact that I understood his little comment. Whereas Simon, Derek, Tori, and Andrew were all extremely confused at what was happening.

I turned towards them, "I've taken a bunch of classes on various different languages, and so I responded to Griffin's comment." "Which was what exactly?" said Simon. "Well, he said something about my outfit so I called him out on it." "Chloe, I'm sorry for my brother's remark, it was extremely uncalled for." "It's okay Blake; I know it probably surprised everyone here that I could speak French. And it was also funny to see the look on his face." I looked around at the faces of everyone, "So who wants some coffee?" I went over to the kitchen, and heard footsteps behind me.

"By the way new guys, I'd avoid Chloe's coffee, it's so strong that it could melt a spoon; totally deadly." said Tori. "I really like strong coffee." said Jacques. "Then may I suggest you stay away from Tori's coffee, it tastes like hot water." Tori gave me a look. "So, I figure I might as well just dive right in here; what are you powers, Simon?" said Jacques. "I'm a wizard basically." Jacques looked at Derek and Tori expecting an answer to the same question. "Werewolf." "Witch." "What about you Chloe?" Jacques gave me a quizzical look, as if he was trying to figure out my power just by looking at me, "I'm an, um, uhh, necromancer." "No shit! You're a necromancer? That cool!" exclaimed Griffin bursting through the kitchen door.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my reviewers, I am so sorry that the last chapter was so short but I hated the fact that I hadn't update in so long, so I'll try to make the future updates longer. Thanxks for all the alerts and faves!

Cpov

"Uhh, yeah I am. But I'm still kind of new at it, so I don't have the best control over my power."

"How interesting, I don't believe we've ever come across a necromancer before." said Blake.

"No we haven't brother." said Jacques. The last comment was followed by an extremely tense silence.

"Well, what do you know, the coffee's done." I said, my automatic need to ease the tension kicking in.

"Who wants a cup?" I said opening the cabinet door.

"Perhaps coffee isn't what I'm in the mood for right now. I think water would be better, do you mind?" Jacques inquired.

"No problem." I really find it extremely annoying when I make a full pot of coffee and then no one drinks any except myself; what a waste. I got his water and handed it to him, "So, You know all about us, yet we don't know what your powers are. Care to share with the class?" I looked at each brother in turn.

"I hardly think we know everything about you, tell us more about your power, Chloe, it is very interesting to meet someone with a power such as yours." Griffin leaned on the counter.

"I don't think it's all that interesting, it's very hard to do and I don't know how to control it, I usually only bring back animals and have to see them suffer until I'm calm enough to release their ghost." I shivered, remembering all those thrashing creatures, suffering because of my carelessness.

"Like what?" Jacques really has a knack for getting on my nerves this morning, I hope it won't turn into a common thing, if it does, I may never come down for breakfast ever again.

"Well-" I was interrupted by a banging on the kitchen's back door, Derek walked over to it: I didn't even realize he was in the room. He opened the door and I was welcomed with a gruesome sight, it was a deer; bloody and mangled. Tori screamed, "What the fuck is that?"

I didn't even know, I suppose it was at one time a normal deer, but now, now it was terrible, there were bloody holes on it head where I'm guessing its horns used to be, its legs were twisted in ungodly directions and there was glass and bits of metal sticking out of it in different areas of its body.

"Chloe? Was it you?" Derek was trying to get out of the way from the deer that was dragging itself towards me on its distorted front legs.

"I-I-I don't know!" I tried desperately to think if I did anything that could have brought this poor animal back to life.

"Well do something!" Tori was not helping by adding her screeching demands into the jumble of my mind.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Andrew burst through the door, "Holy fucking shit!"

I was momentarily stunned: I'd never heard him curse before.

"Chloe!" I had no idea who had shouted my name this time; I was too busy freaking out to care.

"I'll try!" I closed my eyes and tried to focus all of my energy on picturing the soul slipping from the body of the animal mere inches away from me.

It was silent. I no longer heard the strangled noises from the deer or the shouting from various occupants in the kitchen. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the animal lying limp and still on the floor at my feet. I backed away. "Like that." I said turning to Jacques. Then everything went black.

*/****/*Woot go me! I finished another chapter! Hope you liked it! I still have to get the new[ish] book, gah. There probably won't be another chapter till after the new year, so in advance, HAPPY CHRISTMAS! OR ANY OTHER HOLDAY ALL Y'ALL CELEBRATE! HAPPY NEW YEAR! OR WHATEVER!


	4. Chapter 4

This was supposed to be a part of the last chapter so here it is!

No pov.

After Chloe passed out there was a moment of still, stiff, silence. And then everyone started to freak the fuck out.

Blake and Simon quickly ran to her side and locked eyes, both their jaws clenched.

While the two boys were having their staring match Tori was in a corner while Andrew tried to calm her down, Derek, Jacques, and griffin were trying to clean up the mess and drag the deer's still body out the door.

"All I wanted was her to explain what she meant, I didn't ask for a physical example."

"She didn't do it on purpose." Simon remarked from his kneeling position by Chloe's side, "We don't even know if it was her." He stroked her hand gently.

"Well, you don't see any other necromancers in the room do you?" Griffin grunted from his place cleaning up the blood on the door with paper towels.

"Come to think of it, I just might. We don't know any of your powers. I may have been one of you guys." Simon started to stand, 'till he heard a dry sigh from the girl next to him.

"Simon? What happened?" Chloe tried to sit up, but was assaulted by the pounding in her head.

"You released the soul from the deer and then passed out. Here I'll put you into bed; your head's probably givin you grief."

"Yeah, I think I'll lay down for a bit."

"I'd be more than happy to carry Chloe to her room." Blake said stepping forward.

"I think not." Simon lifted her into his arms bridal style, "I got it."

Simon left no room for argument; as he left the kitchen and walked to Chloe's room; trying to jostle her as little as possible.

He opened her door and laid her on the bed; tucking the covers tight around her. He kissed her on the forehead, "I hope you feel better soon."


	5. Author's Note, even though I hate them

I'm sorry to all of you who are reading my stories, if there were any other way to do this I would, but I'm gonna just be straight with you.  
My laptop got fried and I lost ALL of my files, including the future chapters of my stories. I will soon be getting a new word program so I can start to write what I've lost, but it will take a while for it to happen. I'm sorry, but make no mistake, I will continue all the Stories I've written, and taken on from other writers. So please bear with me, if not, then do what you will. I will post a new Author's Note when I start writing new chapters, but for now, expect a long wait. Thank you.

Sincerely, SaintoftheSinners 


End file.
